Hope's Champion
by Bobby-Penndragon
Summary: Gaea escapes the gods before they can put her back to sleep. What will happen when gaea returns with an even more deadly fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Honestly I just hope that this story doesn't suck. R/R**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Saying that percy was having a bad day was a major understatement. Percy was lying on the ground at the feet of gaea, tired and beaten. After fighting for many hours with the olympians, demigods, and the rest of 7, They were all tired and worn out. Zeus, Hades, Posiden, Apollo, and Athena were the only gods left in the fight, the rest to injured to try and fight gaea and trying to help their kids and the rest of the demigods fight the monsters.

Zeus flying in his chariot throwing lightning bolts at gaea, trying to work with his brothers to subdue the goddess but so far it seemed to be futile. Hades was using all his power to try and hold her down with the shadows but nothing seemed to be working in slowing the goddess down, the only thing that seemed to be working was apollo constantly shooting his arrows embued with the power of the sun. Percy was working with his father trying to block the attacks that were heading towards them and apollo trying to gain him as much time as possible. As percy slashed at Gaea's legs he had an idea to try and damage gaea as much as possible.

"Dad I have an idea," He dove away as gaea tried to smash him with her fist "We need to douse her with as much water as we can then have zeus use his most power lightning strike to try and take her down, once we do that maybe athena can think of a better plan." Posiden nodded and relayed the plan to the other gods to tired to try and argue. Hades held back to try and save as much energy as possible, apollo although didn't stop trying to buy some time.

Percy felt deep inside himself and tried to create a hurricane to try and cause a lot of damage, hopeing that it will help zeus. Posiden looked at his son and realized what he was doing and helped his son. Up above the sky darkened with the storm clouds rolling in. The winds started to blow getting harder and harder by the second. Rain pounding down on gaea making it difficult for her to remain standing with the weather getting worse and worse.

Zeus stood in his chariot focusing his energy into his masterbolt waiting for the signal. Soon zeus was channeling so much energy that he was afraid that his bolt wouldn't be able to handle it but finally posiden and perseus gave him the signal and he used all the force from his bolt and threw it at gaea.

The bolt was so powerful that it knocked gaea off her feet and onto the groud.

"Hades now!" Athena yelled thinking of a plan "Focus on her arms and legs, Posiden try and assist him to gain us time." Athena looked at apollo "Shoot arrows at her heart and her face, aim for her eyes." Apollo nodded and started firing his arrows where she instructed. "Perseus with me attack her sides and chest if you can."

As they all worked gaea struggled to break out of her bonds. She was getting weaker and already started feeling tired and sleepy. She came up with a plan to at least get back at the olympians. Hands came out of the earth and grabbed percy and hades. The shadows that were holding down gaea fell as hades lost his focus.

Gaea still strong enough broke free from her bonds and pulled hades and percy to her opening a big hole behind her. "You will stand down or I will take them both to tartarus with me." Zeus landed his chariot and tried to attack gaea when athena stopped him. "Father don't if we do she will kill the both."

Zeus looked as if he still wanted to attack but didn't for the sake of his brother and the halfblood.

Percy struggled in the earthen bonds trying to get free and attack gaea, he got his hand free and reached into his pocket to get riptide when gaea spoke again. "Careful perseus we woudn't want you getting free would we." She smiled as if she had a plan. Which you know she did of course. Percy not listening to her grabbed riptide and pressed the top of the pen. _**(AN. I don't want the cap in my opinion its annoying.) **_"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. Percy looked up and dropped his sword in shock as he saw that gaea had annabeth by her throat with a sword. "Do you know where this hole leads to perseus?" Percy started to respond when gaea continued anyway. "This hole leads to tartarus, I seem to remember that you both visited there recently haven't you?" Percy looked in terror as gaea started to move annabeth towards the hole.

"NO wait, please don't hurt her. I will do anything that you say just please son't hurt her." Gaea stared at percy not answering him. With the gaea not saying anything, the battlefield seemed to silence and it gave percy time look around and noticed that the rest of the gods and demigods had finished fighting the monsters and were making their way to them. Gaea also noticed this and realized that she didn't have much time left and that she had to make a choice. "No perseus jackson you are not needed yet

il be back and when I do I will lay siege to this world!" and with that she fell backwards into the hole that led to tartarus with annabeth screaming for percy the hole way down. Percy and hades fell to their knees as the earthen hands dissapeared. He could hear the gods running towards them but percy didn't care, annabeth was in tartarus and he knew that he had two choices. Jump into the hole to try and save annabeth or, try and figure out a plan to get her out with the gods, but he never got to choose as the gods got to them and helped them up.

"Brother we need to go to olympus and have an emergency council." Posiden said as he helped his son up. Zeus seemed to agree with him. "I agree, Hermes get the demigods to their camp then go to olympus. Perseus stay with your father I want you at that meeting." Percy nodded but he was still dazed at recent events. He continued to stare at the hole as Zeus ordered everybody on what needed to be done. "Percy it's time we need to go." Posiden said, percy realized that he had been staring at the hole for about ten minutes. Percy nodded as they were all teleorted away to olympus.

_**Thank you for reading, let me know if you want me to have longer chapters or not if so it might take a little longer to update but it would still get out. Please R/R and let me know if you liked it or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the amazing Don Socrates for reviewing, now onto the story!**_

_**Percy POV.**_

Percy sat in front of his fathers throne, watching the olympians and hades talk about gaea and the war. To be honest percy didn't think that the gods had any idea what they were talking about. One of the plans was to send thanatos to tartarus to try and find where gaea is and see what he could find out about any plans but that got shot down. Athena had an idea to have percy go into tartarus but before she could finish what her plan was posieden threatened war against her.

Things were not going well.

As percy sat there he began to go over the events of the past few hours, listening to annabeth scream his name over and over again, like fate was punishing him for not saving her. The longer he sat there the more he felt his hope start to dissipate. Like there was a hole in his heart and slowly it was dripping away. He started to feel cold, he started thinking about all of the things that gaea was doing to annabeth down in tartarus. A non stop flow of emotions at the thought of annabeth getting tourtured. He started to shake in anger and sadness but more anger. He thought about athenas plan for percy to go to tartarus and in his anger seemed to think that this was a good Idea. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly his anger started to fade but the sadness was still there. He looked over to whos hand was on his shoulder and saw an 8 year old girl with fire filled eyes looking at him in sadness. He was supprized at first before realizing that this was hestia, he remembered her from the battle with kronos. "Perseus come with me." Hestia said softly, percy wanted to argue but decided not to.

Hestia sat with him at the hearth talking to him and trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok but nothing seemed to heal that hole in his heart where the hope is escaping from. "Perseus annabeth is alive and we will get her back." hestia waited a moment or two before speakig again, "Percy did you hear me, we will get her back," percy looked at hestia an nodded slowly "good, listen I think that gaea needs annabeth alive because she knows that you would do anything to get her back. She could have killed her before she escaped but she didn't, she kept her for a reason and I guess the only thing that we can do is hope that she will be ok." Percy nodded as he stared into the hearths fire

listening to zeus speak.

"Artimis there are still monsters left over from the battle, I want you and your hunters to track them down and see if they lead you to anywhere of importance before killing them." Artimis nodded excited at the new hunt. "Council dismissed we will reconvene once artimis is back from her hunt." Slowly the gods started to dissapear and soon the only gods left were hestia and poseiden. "Hestia I must thank you for taking care of percy during the meeting." Hestia smiled and nodded before looking at percy. "Percy if you need me come to the hearth and I will be there." Percy nodded before hestia dissapeared.

Percy got up and looked at his father who began talking. "Percy I have to go to atlantis and prepare my kingdom in case I am atacked, With gaea still alive I fear that trouble will come and I need to be prepared. I will send you to camp, talk to chiron and tell him about annabeth although I think that he might already know." Percy looked at his father and started to argue. "But father I want to go to atlantis with you in case it is attacked, I can help." Posiden considered this but still thought he should go to camp. "I'm sorry percy I would love for you to come to atlantis but the camp still needs to be defended in case it is attacked." Percy seemed to deflate when posiden said that. "Goodbye percy I will talk to you soon." and with that percy dissapeared in mist.

As I sat at the posiden table eating breakfast I looked over to the athena table still expecting to see annabeth but she still wasn't there. I still blame myself for her getting captured, I blame myself for not being good enough. I got up and started to go to the big house when I heard some screaming coming from the border. I got there and saw katie running towards me.

"Percy there are some hellhounds attacking the border." I nodded and told her to go get chiron. As she ran to the big house I ran to the border and found the hellhounds that she was talking about. There were about 8 hellhounds that I could see and I couldn't blame katie for running. Whilst if she needed to she could fight but still she wouldn't be able to take on 8 hellhounds at once. It looked like the border was holding but I couldn't risk leaving them here so I went and attacked them.

The hellhounds saw me running to them and stopped attacking the border to wait for me, before I crossed the boundry I took out riptide, clicked the top and attacked the monsters. Two of them ran to me and tried to bite my head off, I stabbed one of the beasts in the leg before stabbing it through the head. I felt pain in my back and almost fell but I whirled around and slashed at the hellhound killing him. More of the hellhounds started to make their way to me and I steped forward to engage them but the pain in my back came back so I stood where I was waiting to them to come to me. One jumped at me and tried to slash at me with its paws but I cut them off before it could kill me. The other hellhounds looked at me cautiously, seeing I wasn't as easy of a kill that they thought I was, but seeing me injured they decided that they had better odds at attacking me all at once. As they all ran towards me I didn't think that I could take them all at once like that so I tried to make my way back to the border but on my way ne of them leaped onto my back and slashed at me again, I felt my vision start to get fuzzy and before it had the chance to finish me off a spear pierced its torso. I looked up to see clarisse picking up her spear before stabbing another in its head, soon arrows found their way into the last 3.

Chiron came into view putting his bow on his back he looked at me before telling clarisse to go get some of apollo's kids, chiron looked at me and started to talk but the world grew black and I passed out.

When I woke up I saw a few of the apollo kids walking around some of the other beds in the infirmary, taking care of some of the other campers in the room. I felt my back and didn't feel the wounds which was a good thing. I got up and walked out of the imfirmary. I saw chiron and dad walking towards my direction so I jogged to them.

"Hey dad what are your doing here, is everything in atlantis ok?" Poseiden looked at percy and smiled but that smile dropped off his face at that question. "Sadly no percy, my kingdom is under attack, I dont know who it is but I have an idea" Percy looked at his father in question. Poseiden saw this and continued. "I think that its Polybotes that is attacking me," Percy looked at him in shock. "But father I killed him in camp jupiter how could he be back." Posiden nodded "Yes but with gaea still alive I fear that she has something to do with this. Now I have to go I will be in touch son." and with that he dissapeared in a mist.

_**Third Person POV**_

Everybody sat in the dining hall eating lunch, talking amongst themselves. Talking about the war and what happened to annabeth, mostly the athena table though. Chiron was talking to Mr. D and a few ares

campers about setting guards by the border in case we were attacked. Percy got up from his table and started to walk towards chiron when the ground started to shake. Campers grabbed weapons and looked towards the border others looked to percy to see if it was him. Percy on the other hand was looking towards the woods. Chiron and some of the campers looked at percy, then looked at the woods and saw fire coming from the direction of zeus's fist, Percy thinking quick ran towards the fire with a few of ares campers and chiron. Percy focused on the water from the lake and willed it to go towards the fire. Within a minute a huge wave splashed down on the area to reveal a large man standing up about 10 feet tall. The campers aimed their weapons at him whilst percy took out riptide and did the same.

"Ah this is the mighty force that the olympians have sent to fight me, how wonderful." The strange man smiled with glee. As the man talked percy get a chance to look at the man. He had huge muscles all over his body, scars everywhere he could see that percy asumed came from many battles. He carried

a large black spear that was 7 feet long and radiated power. The man started to talk again breaking percy out of his thoughts. "My name is Perses Titan of destruction." The campers where shocked, how did a titan get through the border. "Ah I see that you are all confused, well let me explain, I was in my arena in tartarus when gaea shows up and orders me to destroy the camp, and who am I to tell her no." Perses smiled evilly and attacked.

_**And there's chapter 2! I planned to put this out tomorrow but decided to put it out now. Plus i know how much everyone loves cliffhangers :) Please leave a review telling me what you think I would love to know. If you have an idea for me to add to the story pm me and I will probably add it if I can. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Percy POV**_

As perses attacked me I could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy battle. Perses looked smug as he prepared to attack me. He ran towards me and I spun out of the way as he tried to thrust his spear through my stomache but missed and stumbled forward. I slashed at his arm and gave him a big gash on his forearm, he hissed but the wound didn't seem to bother him to much. A child of ares ran up and stabbed at perses' chest but perses swatted him away. Using that destraction I ran forward to try and stab him but he blocked me with his spear. He spun his spear and lunged at me hitting me in the shoulder and I fell down from the power behind that thrust. He tried to finish me with off my stabbing me in the chest but as he thrust down I knocked his spear out of the way and it hit a foot to the left of me.

With his spear in the ground I took a chance and kicked him in the chest with both feet and knocked him 5 feet in front of me. I jumped up and quickly made my way to him, as he tried to get up I stabbed my sword in his stomache. Perses roared and hit me back toward his spear. We both got up and prepared to fight but I didn't have a weapon to attack him with and he had riptide. By then I noticed that most of the camp was here watching me fight the titan. I looked at perses and saw that he didn't look as smug as before. The reason was probably because I had stabbed him in his stomache and he was losing ichor fast, not wanting to excape I started to do what I did best. I antigonized him. "What's wrong perses, not so excited to fight me now are you, looks like you are hurt pretty bad, did you want to take a break, y'now get some enerygy back." I smirked as I finished.

He got this angry look in his eyes and stood up straight forgetting the wound, he looked ready to attack when he suddenly smiled. "How are you going to attack me when I have your sword, I could finish you off easily right now." After he finished, I looked at him like he was stupid, I looked to my left at his spear that dwarfed me then looked back at him. "That," I said pointing towards his weapon, "Looks like a pretty good weapon to fight with." I ran left grabbed his spear which was lighter that I anticipated. I smirked at him then attacked, I remembered some of my lessons with chiron and spars with clarise on how to use a spear. He slashed at me with the sword but I knocked it away with the spear, I swept at his legs with the spear and made a big wound on his leg making him drop to his knee I quickly dissarmed him and made a quick slash acrossed his chest and as he fell on his back I leveled the spear to his throat. "What is Gaea planning to do with annabeth titan, might as well tell me before you die." I growled at him, he stared at me defiently then smiled. "I Don't know perseus, I truly don't but how about you go to your cabin and check the present that gaea has left you. What you didn't realize was while I was here destracting you, gaea had one of her minions leave you a present."

My eyes widened and I got angry, I thrust the spear through his head and he burst into golden dust. I didn't stay to talk to anybody, I immedietly ran to my cabin thinking about what perses said. It couldn't

be what I am thinking it was, if it was...

As I got to my cabin I threw open the door and my heart dropped at scene before me. My things were thrown everywhere everything in dissaray but that wasn't what caught my attention. What did was what looked like a person laying on their stomache. I ran over to them and carefully turned them over and I froze in fear. Annabeth was staring back at me, her mouth wide open with a look of pain on her face. I noticed that her dagger was stuck in her chest, I was suprized that she was still alive but at the moment I needed to get help. "Chiron! Somebody help me!" A few minutes later will solace along with a couple other apollo kids and chiron. "Will please you have to save her, she cant die, please." I cried with tears in my eyes. Will and the other kids looked at me serious telling me that they would do their best, but I could tell by their eyes that it didn't look good. Chiron grabbed my shoulder and pullled me outside, I tried to resist but at the minute I couldn't. He stood their trying to hold back his own tears and console me at the same time. We stood there for some time before will came outside, blood up and down his arms, and all over his shirt. He looked at chiron and me with a morbid expresion on his face. "Im sorry but the wound was to bad. Part of the knife was in her heart, I tried to take it out and seal up the wound to buy some time but she had already lost to much blood." He looked me "Im sorry percy I tried, I really did but nothing could have saved her." he nodded to me sadly as the other kids walked out of the cabin to give me a few minutes with her body before taking her away to prepare for the shroud burning.

Chiron said a few things before leaveing to go greave by himself I guessed. I stood there for almost 10 minutes befor slowly looking down at the spear that I dropped before entering the cabin. In shock I noticed that I seemed to faintly glowed green before dissapearing. I picked it up and the spear shrunk down into a ring. I looked at it in shock, the ring was all black and seemed to fit perfectly on my finger.

I felt like my heart was leaking again. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there until I felt myself being faintly pulled to the hearth in the middle of the cabins. When I got there I saw a little girl sitting there poking at the fire. When she noticed I was there she smiled sadly at me and patted the spot on the ground next to her. We sat there for a few moments as I realized that I no longer felt like my heart was leaking but instead I felt hope start to slowly build up in my heart. "Lady Hestia, I don't know what im going to do, annabeth is dead, gaea is awake and in tartarus gathering an army. I just don't know what to do." Hestia looked at me and started talking. "Percy I have some presents for you, well one is from your father but the other is from me." Percy looked at her and looked confuzed. "Poseiden had tyson make this for you, here stand up and put this on." Percy did as he was told and put on the neckless hestia gave him. "Hit the pendent on the neckless percy." When percy did armour flashed onto him in a flash of fire, percy looked shocked when this happened, he looked at hestia for some sort of explanation. "The armour didn't use to do that but I enchanted it because I thought it would go well with my present." And it did, The armour was pitch black with the edges of the armour lined with a sea green color. Percy saw that the armour seemed to glow orange and percy assumed that it was from hestia enchanting it.

Percy hit his neckless again and in a flash of flames it dissapeared. Percy looked at hestia and hugged her in thanks. "Now perseus it's time for my present. You are going to need all the help you can get during the war so, if you accept I want you to become my champion." Percy looked at her in shock

"Why would you want me to be your champion?" Percy asked surprised " Because you have a kind heart and I know that you wont abuse the power that it comes with". Percy looked at her and asked what powers it came with. "You will be able to summon home cooked meals, You will be able to teleport using fire and finally you will be able to weild fire to use it for healing someone or harming someone, its your choice." Percy looked at hestia in shock before grabbing her in a hug and accepting to be her champion.

As percy accepted hestia's offer fire engulfed the both of them for a short amount of time before dissapearing. Percy pulled away from hestia and felt hope rush through him. He thought that for a short second it felt like there was fire running through his veins. He looked at his hand and summoned fire. In his suprise greek fire engulfed his hand instead of regular fire, he concentrated and the greek fire turned into regular fire. Percy smiled before extinguishing the fire. He looked at hestia in shock, "I thought that I was going to summon normal fire not greek fire, what happened." Hestia looked slightly shocked but then answered, "Me too, but this is my first time blessing anyone so its very strong, along with you're strong loyalty and protectiveness to your friends, it got stronger." He looked at hestia again and hugged her, thanking her for everything. "Now percy I have to go take care of something, please take care of yourself my champion, I will see you soon." she said before dissapearing in a flash of flames.

I walked to the beach and sat there for an hour before getting up to practice my new fire powers. I focused on my right hand as greek fire engulfed my hand. I had an idea and focused on my left hand as normal fire engulfed my hand. I threw a ball of greek fire into the air before making it dissapear. I practiced with my fire powers for over an hour until I felt drained of energy. I made my way to my cabin and as I walked in I noticed the cleaning harpes had cleaned everything up. Good thing too, I don't think I could stand the sight of annabeths blood. I walked over to my bed and tried to get a dreamless sleep, but of course that would never happen. I walked around in my dream trying to find out where I could be. It looked like I was in some sort of cave, rock hanging from the ceiling water dropping from the rocks. At first I didn't recognize anything until I heard somethng from outside the cave. I walked out and I froze. I saw monsters, many many monsters, but not big enough for a full scale attack. I heard a voice yell out to my left, there I saw a man that I never thought I would see again. Bob was standing near a woman, talking to her about something that I couldn't hear. As they started to walk in my direction I noticed somethings, the first was that bob looked slightly nervous, the second one made my blood boil. Gaea was trying to order him to round up more monsters for her army. Bob nodded but it looked as if he would do anything else right now. Probably saying hello to the stars.

"We are going to need more monsters you idiot! If we want to kill the olympians then we are going to need more monsters, I swear you are more of a disgrace the damasen is." Gaea walked away muttering to herself. Bob walked in my direction looking upset, I noticed some movement from the inside of his jacket, he reached in and pulled out small bob, He smiled sadly at him and put him on his shoulder. Right before he was about to pass me I noticed me. He looked at me in suprise and I him. He quietly talked to me, "Percy? Why are you here, are you dreaming?" I looked at him and said, "Yes I am, what are you doing here bob, im so happy you are alive I thought that you had died." He shook his head, "No after damasen and me got you and annabeth in the elevator, tartarus captured us and tried to torture us but we escaped before he could, damasen went into hiding and gaea foud me and forced me to help her. She gave my memory back but I regret everything that I had done in the past and she hates me for that now." He looked at me in sadness, "I want to get out of here and help you but I have to help gaea before she and her army leave, now quick I have to go, Goodbye percy. Before I woke up, small bob mewed at me.

When I woke up I got a quick shower before getting dressed and going to the big house to talk to chiron. I walked up to the door and was about to knock when chiron opened it and walked out. "Oh percy im surprised your up already," He saw my worrried expression, "Percy whats wrong, are you thinking about what happened yesterday." I nodded but then started talking. "Yes chiron I was but there is something more inportant that I have to tell you." He looked at me and nodded, he walked over to his wheelchair and stepped into it. He waved to one of the chairs near him and as I sat down I told him of the dream that I had. When I finshed talking, I looked at chiron and saw that he had a deep thinking expression on his face. "I know that Bob has his memorys back but I'm sure that he meant what he said about wanting to help us." Chiron looked at me and nodded thoughtfully. "Get ready after breakfast percy, we need to go to olympus." And with that the horn blew and I went to get breakfast.

_**Well that was a little longer then I expected it to be but whatever, I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Percy's POV**_

Me and Chiron stood in front of the gods and watched as they bickered. Athena and posieden fighting and calling eachother names and such. Ares was getting told off by demeter for not eating cereal and while that seems silly everybody knows that she is serious about that stuff. Soon zeus got tired and slammed his bolt down, "Silence!" Everybody quieted down and waited for zeus to start talking. Zeus looked straight at me "What do you both need." Me and chiron looked at eachother before I stepped forward. "Lord zeus, last night I had a dream. Gaea is gathering her army down in tartarus, I haven't seen any of the giants yet but I am sure they are down there gathering her an army." The olympians looked troubled at the news, they knew that something was going to come up soon but not this soon.

"Perseus you said that the giants are gathering her an army , does she not have one already?"

"From what I saw she had hundreds of monsters but she wants more before she is ready to start the fight. Also I have seen iapetus, he said that damasen is in hiding and waiting for iapetus to find a way to get out of tartarus." Athena looked at me with her scary grey eyes. "Damasen and Iapetus are the ones who helped you and my daughter escape tartarus correct." When she mentioned annabeth I got sad again but responded none the less. "Yes they are, They held back tartarus himself and held the button so we could escape. Damasen is peaceful and wants no quarrel with us but will help us beat gaea. Iapetus lost his memory's a couple of years back after me and him had fought, but now gaea has given his memory's back so he could help her in the war but since he was peaceful without his memory's from before he regrets evrything he had done."

The olympians looked at eachother but ares was the first to speak. "What are you suggesting boy, that we trust a titan and a giant, my bane to be exact." I looked at ares, "Yes that is what im suggesting, they will both be big helps in the war, plus it it gets them away from gaea and they can't be used against us."

Zeus looked troubled, but he had to admit that they would be helpful. Hera leaned over and spoke a few words in his ear and after she finished speaking he had a slight smile on his face. "I have to agree, should they get out of tartarus we will get them to swear an oath to olympus." He looked at posieden, "Brother what news do you have of the war in atlantis."

"Polybotes gets closer everyday, with even more of an army to attack me with. Im slowly loosing my forces and each day my army gets closer and closer to my kingdom. Soon enough his army will be at my walls." Zeus looked troubled at the news, he wanted to ask more questions when suddenly father jumped out of his throne and summoned his trident. "Somebody is in my throneroom that shouldn't be there, I need to go." And with that he dissapeared in mist. Zeus looked at everybody, "Council dismissed until we hear from posieden again." after Zeus finished he left in a bolt of lightning.

_**Posieden POV**_

When I appeared in front of my throne I saw that polybotes was standing there holding his trident waiting for me. I was confused, he shouldn't be here for a few more days at least. "Polybotes how are you here, I thought that you were still hiding behind your army." Polybotes looked at me and sneered

"Please posieden, you think I would hide behind my army until we broke into your city. No I was simply waiting for the perfect time to sneak into the city, Yes it took longer then we expected to get into the city but soon enough my army will be here." I was getting tired of talking and was preparing

myself to fight for my kingdom, polybotes seeing this also got ready "How are you going to beat me posieden, there is no half blood with you to kill me." He looked at me and laughed arrgantly. "That may be so but I will fight you till the end if need be."

I used the water to repel me forward and trie to catch him off guard but he blocked my trident with his own. He tried to punch me in the stomache but I slapped his hand off course causeing him to stumble forward. I readied my trident and swung the blunt end for it to hit him in the face breaking his nose, polybotes roared at the blow and swung violently catching me off guard and launching me into the foot of my throne hitting my head on the corner, dazing me. Polybotes started to wak up to me and I tried to use the water to push him back but it didn't work. He leaped forward and stabbed his trident down, trapping my neck between two of the prongs. Polybotes looked down at me and smiled in victory. "Ah posieden, how does it feel to lose, when I kill you your army is going to fall fast and I will claim the seas. Then once your out of the way gaea will easily take on the olympians without one of the big three.

Polybotes yanked out his trident cutting the sides of my neck in the process. I tried to summon my trident but he stabbed me in the stomache causing me to spit up ichor and yell out in pain. If I wasn't in pain then I would have noticed how intense the waves are. Polybotes pulled it out again and prepared for the finishing blow when a bright flash filled the room, much brighter then me or any of the olympians. Polybotes looked away from me to where the light came from and he looked shecked and a little bit afraid. I looked over and saw a man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He stood around 25 feet tall and he was looking at polybotes with a mix of calm and anger.

"Polybotes, its been too long, I hope you have been staying out of trouble." polybotes still looked terrified at the man. He looked as if he was to scared to talk. If the man did this to a giant then what would he do to me. The man looked at me and saw my wounded position and guessed what was going on. " No it seems you are not staying out of trouble. After all this time you still haven't learned your lesson, do you remember what I told you last time what I would do to you if you tried to take over the seas again." Polybotes looked scared still but build up enough courage to start talking back. "I don't care what you told me you would do, gaea will protect me if you try anything and besides, The seas belong to me!" As soon as he finished that sentence he realized his mistake. The man looked at him with such anger that it looked as if polybotes would explode. I felt water start to get pulled to polybotes and somehow restrain him. I looked at the man and saw him concentrate on polybotes. The water that getting pulled to the giant was getting packed so tight, tighter then anything I have been able to do and binded polybotes in hundreds of intricate chains. "Foolish giant, thinking the seas belong to you. For your crimes today you get the wonderful punishment of fadeing. Goodbye."

The man touched polybotes' forehead and the giant dissapeared in a flash of black light. The man quickly looked at me and made his way over. Afraid, I tried to move back but the pain was so bad I

had to stay still. When he got to me he put his hand on my stomache and started to heal me. Within minutes I felt fully recovered and started to stand up, but I still looked at the man with caution. "Thank you for your help, but I have to ask. Who are you and why did you help me?"

The man simply smiled softly and said "My dear posieden, My name is Pontus Primortal god of the ocean."

_**Well there, chapter 4. Tell me what you think about that ending. Yes the primortals are going to be in this story but im not making percy the most powerful person in the universe just so you know. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And another chapter whos excited... no one … ok.**_

_**Im probably going to be deciding the pairing soon and I already have an idea but whatever let me know what you want and maybe I will do that, btw im pretty much making this up as I go, I mean I have a general idea of where I want to go but thats it.**_

_**Poseiden POV**_

Pontus, this was pontus. I had thought that he would have faded a long time ago. I started to get scared because fighting polybotes was hard enough, so if he decided to attack me then I have no chance. Pontus seeing that I was afraid looked like he wanted to explain somethings. That or he wanted to kill me. "Poseiden a long time ago when I was still ruling the oceans, my wife thalassa faded. After that creature polybotes attacked me I was weak from the damage done to my kingdom, but my dear thalassa had it worse. She was pregnant with my child when he and his army attacked. The fight went on for weeks because of the size of his force. I had tried to keep thalassa in our castle for safety or even the mainland but she refused to leave me." Pontus smiled softly but then frowned again. "She hated killing seacreatures, even if they were trying to hurt our kingdom. Polybotes had ordered some serpents to capture her so she could be his but they tried to kill her instead. Now normally that wouldn't be that much of a problem because if she had to she would have killed them but with the baby sucking up half of her energy, when they killed her she faded taking my child with her. In my anger I killed his whole army with powers that I had never wanted to use." Pontus stared at a wall for a few minutes before talking again. "Polybotes got away when he saw me kill his army, that coward hasn't shown his face in many years. I searched for him for centurys but gave up and went into hiding, but word had gotten to me by some passing by dolphins that he attacked new rome and I knew that he was going to try and kill you for control of the seas."

As all this information flowed into me I sat down on my throne. I had some questions and I wasn't sure if I wanted answers. "My lord, this war with gaea, are you going to help us?" Pontus looked at me, "Please just Pontus and yes I will be helping you and the olympians, you will need all the help you can get, gaea is very strong and with tartarus helping her then.." I cut him off "Tartarus is helping gaea, I didn't think that he was around." Pontus looked at me nodded, "It would suprise you how many primortals are still around, but if you want to win this war then we need more allies, I need you to go to olympus and explain what happened here. Tell them that I am helping you I will show up at some point hopefully." I looked at him and nodded but then asked him a question, "Where will you be going pomtus." He looked into the deep ocean and spoke "Most of the primortals think that I have faded so gaea wont suspect me to be helping you. As for your question, I need to ask help from an old friend."

_**Still Posieden POV**_

As I got to the throne room I noticed that it was empty. I sat on my throne and called an emergency council by shaking olympus. I don't usually call emergeny meetings so everyone appeared quickly, even hades. Zeus gave hades a guest throne for the duration of the war. Zeus looked happy that I was back but when he saw my face he frowned and talked. "Brother what happened in atlantis." I looked at him and explained all the way up to when pontus revealed himself to me. When I told them who it was the council started to yell, after a minute of this zeus slammed down his bolt shutting everybody up, he looked at me and told me to continue. "He explained somethings about the war with gaea, apparently tartarus is helping her." The council looked shocked and apollo spoke, "How are we going to fight in a war against two primortals." Some looked at athena, while she looked like was watching books getting burnt. "I have no idea." She said, some looking at her with shocked expressions. I looked at the council and said, "Pontus will be helping us in the war, all hope is not lost, Before he left he told me that he had an old friend to ask help from. Who that is I do not know but I guess all help is accepted."

Hades spoke looking at zeus before me, "Maybe another primortal." I started to agree when a blue light filled the room. When it died down I saw pontus standing with a man I did not recocnise but I assumed that he was here to help us. Zeus aimed his masterbolt at them not knowing who they were. I put my hand on his arm and lowered it, "Wait brother that's pontus." his eyes grew wide and the council kneeled, Pontus told everyone to rise, I walked to him "Pontus, it is good to see you again so soon," I looked at the man next to him and asked a silent question. "Posiden this is an old friend of mine, hydros primortal of water. He will also be helping in this war."

_**Percy POV**_

I was laying on my bed trying to sleep but I don't feel tired, well I was tired but I couldn't seem to get to sleep. "_Percy," _I sat up looking around the room, I could have sworn that I heard something but I couldn't see anybody. I'm tired, I really need to get to bed. As I lay back down I heard that voice again, it sounded familiar. "_Are you ready to give up yet percy, are you ready to accept your fate and surrender yourself." _I jumped out of bed and grabbed riptide from my pocket, "Who are you, what do you want."

I slipped on my shoes getting ready to leave the cabin. "_Tsk Tsk percy, you don't remember me, well _

_let me __give you a hint__. I am the person that dragged your girlfriend down to tartarus with me and killed her_. _I am the one who will watch as olympus and it's allies fall._" My eyes widened but then hardened, "When I see you again you wont be able to escape me, I will make sure you are so badly damaged that you wont be able to wake up again."

Gaea chuckled, "_Silly demigod, you have no hope to win this war, but there is a reason that I am talking to you right now, Surender to me and I will give you a fast death but dont and I will kill everyone that you __know and __love and force you to watch as I do it." _I started yelling at her, I was so angry that my hands were starting to smoke, I was so angry I was screaming at her blindly, I wanted to speak again but she spoke before I could "_I have __t__o go percy, I hope you consider my generous offer." _

I was steaming, it took all my will to not set the whole cabin on fire in my rage, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. If this happened before I would sneak to the athena cabin and talk to annabeth but now that annabeth was dead I wasn't sure who I was going to talk to. I needed somebody to talk me out of my rage and speak to me logically. I put riptide in my pocket and stormed out of my cabin. I wasn't really sure where I was heading but my feet seemed to know. Soon I was standing in the middle of the cabins staring at the fire, I held out my hand and focused on the fire making it grow in size, as I did this

I seemed to calm down, the presence of the fire seemed to help me. I soon put my hand down and the fire went back to normal.

I sat down on a log five feet in front of the fire, just thinking. The fire calmed down but I still felt that rage in me, I couldn't seem to get my anger down, But then I thought of hestia. The thought of her calmed me down, she sent out a warm feeling whenever you were around her. As I sat there I remembered what she said _Percy if you need me come to the hearth, I will be there. _I got up and went back to my cabin, I changed into a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. I left the cabin and walked to thalia's tree. Peleus sat next to the tree protecting it but when I walked up he looked at me and layed back down, I crouched next to him and scratched his head. I remembered what hestia had said about teleporting using fire and tried it, I thought of the empire state building and teleported into the lobby.

Luckly there was nobody around exept for the guy with the keycard to olympus. "I need the keycard for the 600th floor." The guy looked at me and scoffed "There aint a 600th floor kid, get out of here."

I looked at him and sighed "Really after all these years you still try and pull that stupid excuse, give me the key." He looked around and reached under his desk, grabbed the key and gave it to me. "Thank you."

I got out of the elevator and started to walk towards the throne room, on my way I noticed that some people were looking at me confused, afriad almost. I wasn't sure why but whenever people looked in my eyes they all flinched away. I wanted to find out but I decided it could wait. When I made it to the throne room I noticed that it was empty, I walked in further and sat down next to the hearth. Soon I felt somebody next to me and immedietly I felt my emotions calm down. I looked left and saw hestia sitting there looking at me sadly. She scooted over so she was sitting right next to me, "Hello Perseus"

I stared into her eyes but still didn't say anything. It wasn't like I wanted to ignore her its just I couldn't figure out how to tell her about earlier. "She threatened to kill everyone that I know and love if I don't surrender myself to her. She used my flaw against me and I let her, all I felt was anger and I almost destroyed something, I don't know what to do hestia, if she can do that to me so easily how can I fight her again without losing." I looked away from her and stared into the hearth. "Percy when you were feeling all that anger, what did you decide to do." I looked at her again and responded, "I went to the fire in the middle of the cabins and it calmed me down but I still felt so much rage. The only thing I thought was what you said to me on olympus, so I came here hoping that you would help me."

She smiled, stood me up and started to walk out of the throne room, "Come along percy there is someone that I would like for you to meet.

_**Well that is chapter 5. I hope that you liked it, Review and let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I sorta got lazy. Don't hate me. **_

_**Percy POV**_

Me and hestia walked through olympus' streets and it seemed bare, if you've ever been to olympus then you know what im talking about, it's always bustling with activity but now besides the few people that were looking at me earlier it seems everybody is hiding or something. "Hestia where is everybody, usually there are people everywhere but now I barely see anybody." Hestia looked at me and smiled lightly, "That has to do with where we are going now," I just looked at her waiting for her to continue, she gazed at me and the sighed, "Ok, your father came back from atlantis with news and somebody to help with the war, and well he then bought someone himself so now we have two new allies in the war and.. i'l help explain when we get to your fathers palace."

I looked surprised at the new information that I just, well not as surprised as I was going to be when I found out who our two new allies were. Soon we were standing at the front of my fathers palace where hestia opened the door and walked in. Not knowing what to do I also walked in. Inside we walked into a room that I assumed to be the living room, I saw my father sitting down at a table on the other side of the room with two other people that I have not seen before. I looked to hestia only to see her gone so with nowhere to go I went to the table and sat down.

When I sat down it made the others aware to my presence, "Ah percy there you are, I would like for you to meet two of our new allies in the war against gaea, Pontus and Hydros." I looked at them surprised, They were primortals like gaea why were they helping us, soon I realised that I have been sitting there looking like an idiot so before I offended either of them I jumped out of my seat and bowed down. Pontus sighed "Please percy dont bow to us or call us lord, just our names." I got out of my bow and sat down. "So im guessing that you guys are the reason that there is almost nobody to be seen around olympus." Father looked at Pontus then looked back to me, "Percy Pontus has some news about the war that I think you should hear." I looked to pontus who looked at me sadly "Tartarus is helping gaea in the war, he's giving her more and more armies of monsters, and to top it off at the final battle, he will be there."

When he mentioned tartarus was helping in the war, everything seemed to stop, "No, no..." I put my head between my hands and started shaking, I vaguely heard my dad yelling my name, I saw a bright flash enter the corner of my vision "_**You have no way to beat us boy **__**especially me" **_I looked up in suprise standing in front of me was a man. He looked like terror itself, "_**Do you not recognise my voice, or this body. Well im not surprised that you don't, after all we haven't spent much time together, now think hard on who you think I am. Go on think i'l give you a minute," **_By the time he was finished talking I didn't need anymore time. This was... "Tartarus" I wispered as fear spread like wildfire in me. _**"Ah you do remember me im flattered, honestly I am, the bane of titans and giants alike, now let me tell you this **__**Hero of Olympus, soon my armies will rise and will destroy you and your petty gods."**_

I was still standing there not moving, tartarus in my opinion is much worse then gaea. Soon I worked up the courage to talk, "Why am I here, what do you want with me, do you want to kill me." He looked at me and started to laugh, "_**Oh percy I don't want to kill you, well I do want to destroy you but in a different way, no I need you alive for my plan to work. You are important to me, and I wont let anyone take you away from me." **_I looked at him confused and he started to talk again but I felt a familiar felling ruh through me, I looked at him and he seemed almost out of focus, he looked angry and tried to grab at me but I disapeared from wherever I was. I felt arms around me and the familiar feeling still. Soon the black disapeared from my eyes and I saw I was sitting on the ground with people standing near me, I looked to my left slightly and saw what looked like hestia hugging me, soon my hands moved on their own and hugged her back. The hug was so warm that I never wanted to let go but I knew that I have to.

Hestia let go and pulled back her cheeks slightly red. She stood up pulling me with her and led me

over to a couch I didn't realise was there, I sat down and she sat to my right. Dad came over to see if I was alright. "Son what happened you started shaking and fell down, you were muttering something that I couldn't make out." I wanted to answer but it seemed I couldn't. I looked at pontus and hydros worriedly. I felt that they new who and what I had seen. Pontus walked over to dad, "Posiedon we should let young perseus rest and he will tell us what he saw later." I looked at him and silently thanked him. I walked over to the couch and laid down falling asleep quickly in a dreamless dream.

_**Hahahaha so um... ok long story short I got really lazy and just didn't feel like making this chapter. Well thats a lie I had this chapter done for like a week and I planned on making it longer but you know LAZYNESS. Anyway I may have accidentally made tartarus like sexually obsessed with percy and when I reread that I was laughing my ass off. Anyway filler, next chapter will be whenever.**_


End file.
